1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a latch for mounting to a door and in particular to a rotary type latch that requires less handle rotation during operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Latches mounted to or within a door are well known and typically include a latch housing and bolt. In one common type of latch, the bolt is typically operatively coupled or connected to a handle. Rotation of the handle in either a clockwise or counterclockwise direction draws or retracts the bolt into the housing. The bolt is retractable into the housing to permit the door to swing freely. In its extended position, the bolt is adapted to strike and engage a strike plate thereby preventing free movement of the door.
The handle acts on a cam operatively disposed within the housing which in turn acts upon and retracts the bolt. The handle of the conventional latches had to be rotated approximately 60 degrees in either direction in order to fully retract the bolt and permit free movement of the door. More recent devices, however, have been developed that utilize a secondary cam to increase the rate at which the bolt retracts into the housing. One such devise is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,372 to Jans. Devises of this type have an advantage of retracting the bolt more quickly into the housing with less rotation of the handle. However, they have the disadvantage of being complicated and difficult to manufacture.
What is needed in the lock and latch industry is a rotatable latch that utilizes a novel cam assembly to quickly retract a bolt into a latch housing by rotating a latch handle generally less than 60 degrees. What is also needed in the lock and latch industry is a rotatable latch utilizing an uncomplicated, yet novel cam assembly to draw the bolt into the housing.